The present invention relates to a pneumatic spreader and, more particularly, to a pneumatic spreader and flow distributor for uniformly distributing and applying materials, such as fertilizers, seed and the like.
Various kinds of materials applicators, such as for fertilizers, seeds, herbicides, insecticides and the like, have been employed in the past. Included among these prior solids applicators for these purposes are those which include tool bar assemblies having one or more hoppers which contain, for example, seed and/or fertilizer, and these materials are mixed and dispensed from the hoppers through a quite complex arrangement of metering mechanisms and conduits. The materials are propelled by air through the conduits to injection sites adjacent a plurality of chisel blades on the tool bar assembly, where the materials are discharged directly into an opening in the soil which has been cut by the chisel blades. One such applicator of this kind is shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,695 to Quanbeck.
One of the disadvantages of such prior applicators is the difficulty in maintaining the uniformity of distribution at each of the injector sites. This problem is compounded in the current day tool bar applicators by virtue of the fact that they are usually of substantial width, sometimes on the order of 54 feet or more in width, and also due to the increased number of injection sites on such tool bar assemblies. In tool bar applicators, as well as other low delivery applicators, each of the injection sites is frequently closer together and, therefore, the number of injection sites for a given width applicator is greater than in higher delivery systems, for example in typical broadcast applicators. Accordingly, where the number of injectors is increased in the applicator, the number of conveying conduits and metering apparatus is also increased and the difficulty of obtaining a uniform distribution between this increased number of conduits and injectors is compounded. Moreover, because of the substantial width of many current day applicators, uniformity of distribution between the injectors near the source of supply of the materials to be applied and those adjacent the ends of the applicator boom is more difficult to control and this problem of uniformity is even further compounded when the applicator is operated on uneven terrain, such as on a hillside.
Another disadvantage in such prior applicators is the complexity of the metering apparatus which is necessary to attain uniform distribution between the several injectors. Such metering apparatus generally comprises numerous redundant metering mechanisms including mechanically driven metering rolls and individual metering cups for each of the materials conduits and injectors. This repetition of metering apparatus, thereby, necessitates elaborate mechanical drives for the metering rolls and their attendent maintenance expenses and increased components and their added weight and expense.
A pneumatic spreader and flow distributor incorporating the principles of the present invention is capable of highly uniform distribution of the materials to be applied over a wide width applicator and/or one having a large number of spaced injection sites. In a pneumatic spreader and flow distributor incorporating the principles of the present invention, the material flow to all of the conduits may be accurately adjusted to equalize the flow through all of the conduits of the assembly and, once adjusted may be set in that adjustment. In a pneumatic spreader and flow distributor incorporating the principles of the present invention, the complexity and redundancy of metering components are minimized along with their added weight and cost and mechanical drives for the metering apparatus are substantially reduced and simplified eliminating the complexity and maintenance requirements of the prior applicators.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a pneumatic spreader for the distribution of materials to the ground comprises a distribution chamber, material inlet means for introducing the materials to be spread into the distribution chamber, and a gas inlet means for introducing gas into the distribution chamber. The distribution chamber also includes outlet means for discharging the materials and the gas from the chamber, the gas inlet means and outlet means defining a venturi which draws the materials from the distribution chamber and propels the materials through the outlet means. A first conduit is coupled with the outlet means for receiving the materials and gas discharged from the outlet and a plurality of second conduits are joined to and communicate with the first conduit for receiving the materials and gas therefrom, each of the second conduits including discharge means for discharging the materials therefrom to the ground. A flow distributor adjacent the juncture of the first and second conduits substantially equally divides the materials in the first conduit between the second conduits, whereby uniform amounts of the materials are discharged to the ground from the discharge means.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned flow distributor includes a substantially planar plate having a plurality of openings therethrough, each of which communicates with the second conduits. Each of the openings is positioned in spaced relationship to the center of the plate and a three dimensional solid shaped deflector adjacent the center of the plate deflects the materials passing through the first conduit to the second conduits.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned deflector is mounted to move relative to the openings to adjust the amounts of the materials deflected to respective ones of the openings.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the last mentioned movement of the deflector may be either eccentric and/or linear relative to the center of the plate.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, in the aforementioned flow deflectors, a second plate may be positioned between the plate and the second plate is also movable to cover at least a portion of some of the openings.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the planar plate is substantially circular and each of the openings is positioned radially about the center of the plate, and the three dimensional solid shaped deflector is substantially conical in shape.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, a flow distributor for uniformly distributing a flow of materials between a plurality of conduits includes a plate having a plurality of openings through the plate, a first conduit for communicating a flow of materials with one side of the plate and the openings, and a plurality of second conduits communicating with the other side of the plate, each of the second conduits communicating with one of the openings to receive the materials which flow through the openings. A deflector is positioned adjacent the one side of the plate for deflecting the flowing materials toward the openings, the deflector extending toward the first conduit and into the flowing materials, and the deflector is mounted to move relative to the openings to adjust the amounts of the materials deflected by the deflector to respective ones of the openings.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the last mentioned plate is substantially planar and the deflector is a three dimensional shape.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the last mentioned deflector is mounted to move eccentrically and/or linearly relative to the center of the plate.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the flow distributor includes a second plate between the plate and the deflector and the second plate is movable to cover at least a portion of some of the openings in the plate.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the deflector includes indicia visible from the other side of the plate which indicates the position to which the deflector has been moved.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the planar plate of the flow deflector is substantially circular and each of the openings is positioned radially about the center of the plate, and the three dimensional solid shaped deflector is substantially conical in shape.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.